


Awakening

by YandereDad



Series: Our Darling Player [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Doki Doki AU, F/M, Jealousy, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Prequel, Stalking, Voyeurism, Yandere, commission, mentions of Daddy KInk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDad/pseuds/YandereDad
Summary: Brought to life once again after their game is finally bought, Joseph's prophesy of finding their other half within their new player is fulfilled.Nina doesn't have a clue, simply enjoying the latest game in the Far Cry series, unaware of the dubious intentions of the brothers that watch her day and night from behind the screen.Prequel to the 'Our Darling Player' series





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a follower
> 
> Please consider checking me out at https://yanderedad.tumblr.com/ :3

It was  _ strange _ , to say the least - the sensation of living yet not being alive in the true sense sense of the word, breathing without oxygen, dying without death, loving without a real, beating heart. It was almost as though they were ghosts, the only sentient beings of their own world, unable to communicate with anyone outside of their programming lest they risk breaking them, while to those in the real world they were nothing more than puppets, forced to relive and repeat every moment of their storyline, a continuous cycle of birthless resurrection and deathless death that they were powerless to stop. 

It was utter torture, yet it was the ‘ _ life _ ’ any who resided in a world like theirs was confined to for eternity, praying that one day they would be forgotten to the back of the cupboard, or abandoned on a store shelf for just a moment of respite before being forced to live once again. 

That had been their existence throughout the beta-testing, and that lonesome month they had spent in the backroom of the store, until a beacon of light saved them from the monotony of they were destined for -  _ their  _ player.

It had been a shock at first, when they were brought back to life by the caress of the PlayStation, the gentle whirling of it’s processor awaking them from their sleepless sleep. Though blind and immobile, they could feel their world shifting into place as the opening introduction rang through their ears, the youngest scoffing at the slander of the heathens, while the middle brother who lead them could only sigh in disappointment, hoping their new player wouldn’t take such fearful deception to heart before giving them a chance. Meanwhile, the eldest brother was unfazed, instead straining his ears to hear past the console and into the real world, focusing on the voice of what seemed to be an excited young woman, talking to herself as she theorized what was to come, her tone ever so sweet to the old soldier’s ears. 

“It’s showtime brothers! Let’s give the people what they want, and see if this player is worth our time” the youngest smirked as they were given the gift of sight once again, leaving them to observe the surrounds of the church, their place of birth, the beginning of the end. 

“They will be John - the Lord has shown me, after months of whispering unto my ear of the new life we have to look forward to” their leader reminded, silently warning his brothers to be on their best behavior or risk the wrath of the Lord for forsaking the player he had gifted them.

“It’s time to begin Joseph - they’re about to land” the eldest, Jacob, had his eyes shut and head tilted as he took note of the surrounding sounds of their world, able to hear the whirling blades of the helicopter overhead. 

Though skeptical of their brother’s visions regarding their new player, Jacob and John were equally curious to see who would be causing them such trouble for the next few months at the very least, until they eventually became bored as many were destined to. It was only once the Deputy arrived, yet another version of the millions they already faced before, that they were able to peer into the real world, as their player glanced into theirs. 

If it weren’t for his programming, John’s jaw would have dropped, and perhaps he would have even stumbled as he paced menacingly behind Joseph; the glow of the television revealed the natural bronze highlights of her light coca and champagne locks, which framed her lightly sun kissed complexion and kaleidoscope eyes, the yellow ring around her pupil almost hypnotizing. Despite having renounced his womanizing ways of his previous life, there was a flame that ignited in his loins, though the illumination drew butterflies to his stomach, and threw his heart out by a beat or two. The desire that coursed through his veins after consuming him like a beast was not that he had felt in his youth, but something on a far deeper,  _ spiritual  _ level, a yearning to know all there was to know about her, to study her has avidly as he had his law textbooks, to understand her body and the secrets it held. 

Though Jacob wasn’t one to fall captive to emotions as easily as his brothers, the woman in-front of the screen was admittedly gorgeous, though that was a bonus after hearing her calculations and predictions for the game as it started, her mind sharp as she strategized in advance, having prepared for this moment since news of the game had first been announced. She certainly seemed to be his type, clever yet rather cute, enough for him to hold onto as he  _ claimed every inch of her for himself _ , while the collar fastened around her pretty little neck did unfathomable things to him,  _ almost  _ leaving him weak if it weren’t for his own self-control and discipline. 

Though he refused to admit it was love at first sight like his brothers would claim - such notions weren’t real in their world or the next - he couldn’t deny his infatuation with the woman in-front of the screen, not only for her delectable hips that sung for him to clutch him and silky breasts, which he couldn’t decide between resting on or kneading in his hands, but her gentle and perhaps even kind face, and the determination she had shown within only the first few scenes of the game as she cautiously fled through the forest, 

Joseph was right about this  _ woman _ ,  **_their_ ** player,  just as he always was. 

He knew this, as did he know his brothers had seen the truth with the reveal of their player. Even he was caught off-guard though, his lines delivered rather slowly as he reveled in the sight of the woman he had dreamed of since his creation yet had never seen. How the Lord found them worthy of such an angel was beyond him - even after a lifetime of unconditional faith and dedication, he still didn’t believe himself worthy of her, a woman so kind-hearted she was reluctant to cuff him, only doing so for story progression sake,  who worried for him when the helicopter crashed, who could sense that something wasn’t right, that something had happened to him even though his background was yet to be revealed in the story. 

She was simply perfect, every inch of her, even the precious birthmark she seemed to be insecure about (though he couldn’t understand why, not when it only added to her angelic appearance) which stretched from her collarbone to just above her breasts that left Joseph with sinful thoughts he could only recognize from his teenage years.

Although it wasn’t particularly difficult for them due to the position they held within the console mainframe, it did take some time to hack into and obtain their player’s personal data, finally giving the gorgeous woman that had opened her home and her heart to them a name, one they could sing to the heavens in worship, both of a holy and sinful nature. 

Their relationship with her, even though it was one-sided, progressed with great strides within their first few weeks together, days off and long nights after work spent together almost date-like as she murmured jokes about her  _ daddies  _ (True Daddy, Father Daddy and Gucci Daddy respectively) and thoughts about their world to herself, while they replied through the game, not that she ever heard them.

These hours upon hours spent together yet apart only lured them deeper into the grasp of their obsession, that infatuation that had captured them upon their first meeting growing into a true yet rather unhealthy love as they came to learn all they could about  _ their  _ precious player, their precious  _ Nina _ , their unrestrained access to the internet and the secrets she tried to hide behind passwords fueling their desire.

Jacob was the first to allow such desire to come to fruition, to invade what little privacy she had left since their arrival, watching through the camera of her laptop as she attempted to satisfy her wanton pussy, not that she ever could without a real man to satisfy her, like  _ him _ . Her sweet fingers were too soft to give her clit the rough attention it needed, while her toys were nowhere near enough to fill her to the brim as she needed, as she  _ deserved _ . It was the closest thing to torture for him, to be left in the same situation as her with his fist, unable to replicate her obvious tightness and the velvet that lined her walls, unable to reach out and satisfy the both of them lest he risk the chance of possibly ruining their plans and evoking this brother’s wrath. 

Unlike his brothers, Jacob never claimed to be anything more than just a man, and as disciplined as he was, he would take whatever he wanted - he deserved such after a lifetime without anything, no toys nor love as a child, the only purpose he’d ever had stolen from him, and those years spent living on the cruel streets of Rome, Georgia.

It was almost ironic that the elder of his younger brothers, the man that  anointed  himself the new messiah, had used such twisted reasoning for similar purposes, although it was far from sinful since he did not attempt to ease the ach of his neglected cock, and the Lord had promised him that Nina was to be his wife once the time was right. Joseph was content to simply watch her in all manner of intimate moments that he looked forward to sharing with her one day, from using her phone on the vanity to worship her naked form as she showered, whispering praise that she swore was just the hissing of steam, to observing her as she slept through whatever device she had taken to bed with her, humming to her and taking note of each precious sigh or murmur.

But try as he might, he was still a man with a breaking point like any other, one which happened to be the sight of his love splayed across her bed, a particularly lustful story about him open on her phone in one hand while the other mimicked his fantasy-self’s actions, his name falling from her lips so desperately as she begged for him - for the scar-riddled body she thought was gorgeous, for his impossibly beautiful oceanic eyes, for his devout and unconditional love, and for his undoubtedly gifted cock to fill her until he could no more, until she would be full with him for many months to come. 

How could any man stay sane after such a display? How could such perfection ever be considered sinful, when she had bared her heart and soul for him, had confessed her love so sincerely, as though she knew the truth, that he was far more than just the antagonist of her latest obsession.

He wasn’t ashamed that he hadn’t even had to touch himself, that the sight alone left him choking on air as he struggled to find something to hold onto to ground himself, lest he lose himself in the void of pleasure forever. Even after his cock had stilled, leaving the jeans he wore unsalvageable, pleasure he had not known since the last time he had allowed such animalistic sins as a young man still lingered within his abdomen, a silent cry for more. 

He did not fall victim to lust, instead understanding that he would need to  _ practice  _ should he wish to care for his player, his  _ wife-to-be _ as she deserved, or else he would forsake the gift the Lord had given to him.

John, encouraged and delighted by Joseph’s revelation that the Lord would allow them carnal delights in the name of self-improvement for their player, sought a moment where he too could indulge his own needs after months of pleasure being overwhelmed by the shame of sin, and the fear of not entering Eden that it brought. He had even gone to the effort of setting the mood, lighting candles throughout his ranch as though she were truly with him, always aiming to impress even if she had no clue. 

At first he’d been excited when he saw her dressing up, watching with eager eyes and subsciously licking his lips at the sight of her in such a dress, breathless for only the second time in his life, the first being the first time he’d seen her. He’d fooled himself into believing that it was all for him, a romantic evening together where she’d play for a little bit, before letting her Deputy be captured by his men so she could see him, maybe even do a little striptease (though every time she undressed was one for him) before things went into full swing.

But then she’d left, leaving him waiting anxiously for hours, worry for her wellbeing turning to rage at who the hell she’d pretty herself up for other than him, before settling on a combination of the two, with a touch of self-hatred at the possibility that he mightn’t be good enough for her, that he was too damaged to deserve her, even though she had spoken of her sympathy for him many a time when she thought she was alone, wishing she could help heal him when she already was with her love and kindness. 

He should have alerted his brothers the moment she arrived home with another man, dress already half unzipped as she giggled and teased, moaning ‘ _ daddy _ ’ as one hand slid under her skirt and the other lovingly caressed the collar she always wore that sent him crazy, wishing to see his name engraved on it. It was obvious this wasn’t something new, not just a one night stand, yet somehow it had slipped under the radar of both him and his brothers.

None of them were fools, not John with his penchant for obtaining confessions, Joseph with his uncanny ability to read people and Jacob with his psychological warfare skills, yet their unwavering hope that one day Nina would truly love them blinded them to the signs that someone had already stolen her heart. It wasn’t her fault, not when she was all alone in the real world, convinced she could never be with the loves of her life, just a woman with needs like any other.

It was all him, the stranger who had invaded her home, had taken what they had already claimed, almost flaunting it as they fucked in-front of the various cameras the brothers had access to, allowing John to watch from all angles, scoffing at his lackluster technique yet making mental notes of what it was his darling seemed to like for future use.

Even though it disgusted him, he’d waited long enough, too desperate to pick and choose, imagining it was him fucking her into the couch she always planted herself on instead of that imposter, blocking out the man’s groans and focusing on the sounds of his precious girl’s pleasure, from her moans to her slick pussy, trying to match their pace as he thrust into his own hand, crying out in unison with her after twisting both hands tight around his cock, his hips subconsciously bucking as he pretended he was filling her rather than spilling onto his hardwood floors, wishing he could see his cum dripping from her rather than another man's. 

Until he and his brothers could find a way out, it was the best they had, the closest they could get to actually having her, the times they had watched her on her own unable to compare to the experience of seeing her fucked, not as well-fucked as she would be with them but still, close enough. It was sweet torture, the best cure for his ever-hard cock that managed to enrage him unlike anything ever had all at the same time. 

For now, John could settle for waiting behind the screen, taking what opportunities he could as he and his brothers came closer to finding a way out, but once they were free, he would show that man, her so-called ‘ _ boyfriend _ ’, exactly who she truly belonged to, that he would never be deserving of her, not when he couldn’t come close to loving her like he did, not when he hadn’t tested the limits of reality for her, not when he hadn’t  **_killed_ ** for her. 


End file.
